SasuNaru Hot Springs
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is my most popular deviation on deviantart :


"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so excited!" Naruto giggled as he looked out the city bus window, pressing his face against the dirty glass.

"Ew, don't get so close to that." Sasuke said, pulling him back.

"Sorry! I've never been to a hot spring before." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke sighed. "It's not that amazing." he said. "It's just a bunch of hot water and steam."

"Yeah and naked guys!" Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed and looked away. Naruto had confided in him many years ago that he was gay. Since then, he was always very blunt about it. Sasuke had not managed to admit his feelings for the blonde, however, and they stayed constantly bottled up.

The bus was filled with students of both genders from their school, all eager to take a bath. It was clear instruction that no one was allowed in the coed bath. Some of the guys seemed put out by this, especially since they all wanted to see their school idol, Sakura, naked.

But Naruto didn't mind. He had no intention of seeing any...erm...lady parts. He was excited to see some of the school guys naked, however. Namely, Gaara, Kiba and Neji. All three of which were straight.

-Damn.- He thought. -Oh well, at least I can look.-

They soon arrived at the hot springs and everyone went inside. They were given a small tour first before they were separated into the steam rooms, where they would get out of their clothes and swear towels if they wished.

Kiba, Lee and a few other really confident guys went without towels. Naruto oggled profusely. As he slipped into the water, he noticed Sasuke come out as well, his towel draped loosely over his hips. His mouth dropped int the water and made a splash.

He had NO IDEA that his friend was so...so built! He had abs that Naruto could wash clothes on, and the rest of him was equally as fine-tuned. He shivered as Sasuke slipped into the water and waded over, then sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey." he said. "The water's really nice, huh?"

"Huh..." Naruto echoed, just staring.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke said.

Naruto let out a small "eep!" as he felt himself go hard under the water. His face turned bright red.

"Hey, are you already overheating? Your face is all red." Sasuke said. "You wanna get out?"

"Bye!" Naruto ran out of the room, holding the towel in a ball in front of his lap. He looked out at the hall. Empty. He took off and looked inside the room at the end of the hall. It was an herbal bath and it was empty. He immediately ran inside and slipped into the water. It was just as warm and steamy, but the water was milky whitish. He sat back against the rocks and sighed. He barely made it out of that one.

"What was I thinking?" he scolded himself. "Sasuke is a childhood friend! Of course...he has an amazing body...No! Stop it!" he pounded his fists against his skull, as if to drive out the image.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice drifted into the bath.

Naruto let out another "eep!" and dove for the cover of a few rocks. Sasuke came into the room.

"Naruto, I know you're in here. I watched you go in." he said, getting in the water.

"Heh heh...hey...Sasuke-kun." Naruto chuckled nervously as he walked out from behind the rocks. He was very thankful that the water was cloudy enough that nothing could be seen.

"Why did you just run off like that?" Sasuke asked, wading closer.

"S-Stay back!" Naruto cried and stepped backwards abruptly. This caused him to slip and he fell into the water with a giant splash.

Sasuke laughed a little and went over to help. He reached a hand out and Naruto took it. In the fray, Naruto noticed, his towel was gone. Sasuke noticed too and smirked a little when Naruto wasn't looking.

Inner "bad" Sasuke: Take him! Take him now! You know you've always wanted to! And here he is, naked, blushing, in a steamy bath, all alone with you, wearing no towel! Take him! Ravage him! Make him yours!

Inner "good" Sasuke: ...Aw who am I kidding? do it!

Meeting adjourned.

Sasuke swam in front of Naruto fast, blocking him from his towel.

"Hey, Sasuke! Move! You're in the way!" Naruto cried.

He gasped when Sasuke pushed him up against the rock wall. He closed the soace between them, feeling Naruto's stiffness get pressed between their stomachs.

"Ah, so you're already this hard?" Sasuke said, gripping it tightly.

"Nyaah! No, Sasuke, don't grab it like that!" Naruto moaned and let his head fall back against the wall.

Sasuke loved his voice. It was sweet and erotic and already his towel had fallen away because of his own erection. He ground his hips against Naruto's, leaning down and licking his neck.

"Sasuke...what are you doing?" Naruto gasped between moans. "We're like brothers! You can't do this!"

"Oh, but Naruto-chan, I am doing this. And you like it." Sasuke hissed, biting Naruto's ear.

Naruto could not argue. He did like it, he loved it. Sasuke hot mouth on his neck, his hot shaft pressed against his own, he was being quikly driven towards the edge.

"But what if we get caught!" Naruto said as a patheti effort to stop what he really didnt want stopped.

"It happens all the time." Sasuke said, biting his collarbone and sucking his neck.

"But..." Narto had no more ideas.

"Just shut up." Sasuke said and crashed his lips against the blonde's.

At first he tensed into the kiss, but when he felt how warm and soft Sasuke's lips were, he gave in. He pressed his chest up against Sasuke's and wrapped his arms around his shoudlers. He shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, earning a gasp from him as they swirled their tongues together. He ground his hips against Sasuke's again and moaned as he felt their shafts press together.

"Nehh...I'm so hard..." Naruto said. "I don't think I've ever been so hard in my life."

"Yeah...me too." Sasuke gasped, resting his forehead against the blonde's.

Naruto reached down and rubbed his hand down Sasuke's erection, pulling and tugging sharply. Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips against Naruto's touch.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting his raven-haired friend to be so...so big! He moaned just thinking about getting Sasuke inside him. He fondled his balls as well, pulling him closer with his other arm.

"You aure are eager." Sasuke said.

"Yes! Sasuke-kun please!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde. He had always hoped this would happen. Naruto was begging him to take him. He leaned in and kissed Naruto again, running his hand through his wet blonde hair and using his othe to pinch one of his pink nipples. When he felt Naruto tense to the touch and moan loudly, he smirked.

"Ah, so you're sensitive here, huh?" Sasuke said and leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of teh hard pink buds.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" Narto arched his back and threw his heead back, holding Sasuke's head in his hands. "No, stop! It feels too amazing!"

Sasuke nipped the bud a little and rolled it on his tongue, pinching the other between his nails. Naruto bit his lip to keep from screaming. Blood dribbled down his chin he was biting so hard.

Sasuke licked away the blood and looked down at Naruto with lustful eyes, like he was a predator who had just caught a tasty snack he was about to devour.

"Please Sasuke...take me now! I can't wait any longer!" Naruto begged, digging his nails into the raven's forearms.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto under his thighs and put his legs around his waist. He held Naruto around the waist for a moment before asking,

"Are you a virgin?"

"Uhhn...yeah...on that side..." Naruto blushed. "But because of the water it's already wet enough down there, so..."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes to comfort him as he pushed his head into the blonde's entrance. Naruto shuddered and moaned in pain and gripped Sasuke tighter. When he felt the blonde's muscles loosen around him he slid deeper inside. The pain seemed to melt away into pleasure as Naruto felt Sasuke's burning hot shaft sink inside him and brush against his sensitive walls.

"Ahhh!" Naruto cried and bit Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smirked and thrust the remaining three inches into the blonde. Naruto could not hold back and screamed loudly in his pleasure, his whole body trembling.

"You know people probably heard that." Sasuke smirked.

"I don't care! Just fuck me!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips and began to thrust into him, the water sloshing all over. Naruto cried out and dug his nails hard into Sasuke's back, drawing blood. Sasuke only shuddered, barely feeling the pain. He felt Naruto wrapped around his hot shaft more than anything else and he kissed him passioantely, his spine tingling with pleasure as he felt Naruto tense and twitch around him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, pulling him closer with his legs. "Ahhhh! SASUKE!"

Sasuke didn't care any longer that Naruto was alerting everyone to what they were doing and thrusted into him hard without restraint, slamming into his prostate over and over again.

"SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto screamed.

He had never felt such whole-obdy pleasure, and he didn't want it to end. He felt an insane pressure building up inside him, ready to blow at any second.

"Ahh...Naruto!" Sasuke moaned and wrapped his arms hard around the blonde's waist, stopping only for a moment before thrusting into him again.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. "I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Sasuke smirked, but it soon melted behind a loud moan as he felt Naruto's hot seed collect in the water around them, feeling only a little guilty that they would have to drain the water and re-fill the pool. That thought was quickly eradicated when his pleasure reached that heavenly peak and he shot his seed inside his sweet uke, filling him with that wonderful hot feeling.

They rest against eachother for quite a while, trying to catch their breath. Naruto looked up to Sasuke with tears of pleasure resting on his long golden eyelashes. Sasuke gently kissed them away before putting a feather-light kiss on Naruto's lips.

"We're gonne be in so much trouble." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah." Sasuke took Naruto's hands under the water. "But let's face it together."


End file.
